


The One with the Hot Chocolate

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Coffee Shop Dates, Ficlet, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Oops, Rain, Teasing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cosy, little insights into elio and oliver's life, rainy afternoons, smaller age gap, under 500 words, wrote this when i was meant to be working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: nothing like hot chocolate to warm one up after you've been caught in the rain eh?
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The One with the Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> these little ficlets are so fun to write tbh

Rain suddenly falls.   
It’s the kind of rain that soaks you within seconds and it’s as close to a monsoon as you will get in New York. Oliver grabs Elio’s hand, and leads him to a coffee shop.

“You’re soaked,” Oliver says.

“So are you,” says Elio.

“We need to get you warmed up so that you don’t catch a cold,” says Oliver. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ soaked, you goose. You worry too much,” says Elio. “You’re worse than Mafalda, and I thought she was protective!”

“It’s because I care about you,” says Oliver, kissing Elio on the nose. “Let’s see if they do hot chocolate here.”

“With marshmallows and cream, please,” Elio says, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course,” says Oliver. “Go and get us a seat and I’ll get us some.” 

Elio grabs a spot by the window. The place is starting to fill up, as the rain continues to fall. He removes his jacket and puts his chin in his hands, watching people rushing and trying to escape the rain.

Oliver places two large mugs of hot chocolate on the table, with a couple of large cookies.

“You spoil me,” says Elio. He dips his finger in the whipped cream that’s swirled on top of the drink, and licks it off.

“Elio, we are in public,” says Oliver.

“My God, and you tell me I have a dirty mind!” Elio laughs. He dips his finger back in the cream, and feeds it to Oliver. “You’re such a prude sometimes. There’s nothing sexual about that.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s because I can’t actually stop thinking about how much I want to eat whipped cream off of you,” says Oliver.

“Oh, my God. That’s too much,” says Elio, hitting Oliver playfully with a napkin. 

“What? I’m serious. I want to smother it in -”

“No.”

“Now who’s the prude one?” says Oliver.

“Shut up and drink your hot chocolate,” Elio says.

“Yes sir,” says Oliver, pretending to salute. 

Elio rolls his eyes and sips the hot chocolate. It is thick and luscious. The only thing that would make this moment more perfect than it already is would be if they were at Elio’s parent’s villa, with the fire going and snuggled up under a blanket. 

“I’m sleepy,” says Elio.

“We’ll take a nap together when we get home,” says Oliver.


End file.
